


Calm Down

by ImJustFandomTrash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark Thoughts, Gen, Gore, Swearing, There isn't a relationship in this but I did imply that the reader has feelings for Chat Noir :D, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: At the sound of Lila's voice coming up on the screen, you looked up and snarled. That lying, conniving brat. You wished you could dispatch of her once and for all.You froze.Why did it thirst for blood? Why did it always desire to destroy? Why did it always wish for someone to die?





	Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, the character of Hellhound is based off of my character I created in my story Un Jour En France. This is supposed to be a stand-alone, but you can take it as background on the story of (Y/n) and how she became great friends with everyone, or even fanfic canon for the universe of UJEF if you'd like. Though, this is intended to be a stand-alone! Take it as you will!
> 
> As always, please comment <3 Thank you for reading!

Chaos. There was always chaos. Within the streets of Paris, within the underground communities too dark to be seen within the daytime, and within your heart. There was always chaos.

You sighed as you sat within your desk, staring down at your miraculous. The dark, leather cord seemed to gleam black within the sun, the five white fangs that hung from the cord shining with a mocking gleam. It was dangerous; you were dangerous. You had gained this miraculous from Master Fu when you had protected him from an akuma, effectively fending them off until Ladybug was able to arrive. He had gifted you a very special miraculous, but now? You felt like it was a curse.

Brewed within a lake of fire deep within the depths of Hell and formed with brimstone, it was rumored to have been made by the Devil himself so he could bestow his own soul to an unfortunate being. It truly was the most evil miraculous of all of the ones there were. You bit your lip as you fingered one of the fangs, already feeling the need to transform and destroy.

Master Fu had told you that you had the strongest soul he had ever seen, but you couldn't agree. Every single day you wore the miraculous, you could feel a bit of your humanity chip away like a pick-axe upon a stone wall. Why did Master Fu choose you to become the Hellhound? Didn't he know the dangers of wielding a miraculous like this? For Christ's sake, you had almost killed Ladybug once. You winced at the memory.

You had lost control of yourself during a fight, and after rendering the akumatized villain unconscious, Ladybug had tried to calm you down. You didn't know what had set you off in that moment. Perhaps it was the pure aura that radiated from Ladybug, or her voice telling you to calm down. Calm down.

_Calm down._

You had attacked her, almost catching her throat with your teeth if it wasn't for Chat Noir tackling you. Your head had hit the ground hard, knocking you out of your frenzy. It was the first time you cried as Hellhound. After apologizing profusely, you had run away. You felt your chest cave in at the thought. That was all you ever did: run away from the problem. After that incident, you hadn't changed back since, and you were pretty sure that Ladybug and Chat Noir were thankful. At the sound of Lila's voice coming up on the screen, you looked up and snarled. That lying, conniving brat. You wished you could dispatch of her once and for all.

You froze.

Why did it thirst for blood? Why did it always desire to destroy? Your kwami, Jaxx, was such a little secretive wolf. When he wasn't surrounded within an encasing of black shadows that were outlined with red, giving him a demonic look, he was a sweet wolf, giving you guidance and encouragement. However, Jaxx refused to tell why the Hellhound miraculous was so dangerous. Was it because of him? Was he the source of the evil; a personification of the Devil's wretched soul? You propped your feet up on the desk, staring at the back of Marinette and Adrien's heads, gauging their reactions. They let their heads fall down as Lila continued to lie, saying that Prince Ali had invited her family to his palace. You scoffed.

You could never believe a damn thing that girl said. She hated Ladybug; the most nicest superhero there ever was. How can you hate someone so nice? Was it because that people liked Ladybug for who she was? You liked Ladybug, and there was almost always a sense of hatred for anything and everything because of the miraculous that hung around your neck. Why couldn't you just give the miraculous back? Granted, you had never been the nicest either, but you never hated. You never had such a profound hatred for anything. If anything, you were always jealous because of the things other people had. Maybe that was Lila's problem. She was jealous of everyone because they had things she didn't have: Honesty, for one, and friends, money, or even a family that gave a fuck.

Looking out the window, you huffed. You were tired of the lies. You were tired of the people who thought they were better than everyone else. You were tired. Ms. Bustier knocked you from your thoughts as she called your name.

"And what are you going to do for Heroes Day, (Y/n)?"

All eyes went onto you, and you blinked, not expecting to be asked. What were you going to do for today? Chloe teased, looking smug within her front-row seat.

"Oh, please! That loser has nothing good that she can do for today!"

You snarled out, slamming your hands upon the desk.

"I could bash your face into the desk and get rid of you for good. That seems like a good deed, doesn't it, Ms. Bourgeois?"

Her eyes widened slightly, and you sat back, stating.

"I'm going to go visit my grandmother and sit by the lake, and reminisce about a time where I didn't know Chloe Bourgeois."

You glared at Chloe, and Ms. Bustier was at a loss for words before stuttering.

"W-Well! That sounds very nice, (Y/n)! Anybody else?"

Nobody spoke up, and Ms. Bustier smiled widely, clasping her hands together.

"Then, I guess my good deed will to be dismiss you all early!"

You felt a rustling within your biker vest, Jaxx's head poking out slightly. He whispered, his blue and gold eyes almost sad.

"(Y/n), you're losing control even in your civilian form! You should take a break, maybe go to the spa!"

You looked down at Jaxx before pushing his head back into the vest, stating quietly.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

Jaxx whined slightly before piping down. You grabbed your satchel, not expecting Marinette to walk up to you. She looked concerned, and you hated how alike it looked to Ladybug when you had cried in front of her. Marinette asked.

"(Y/n), are you alright? You've been...angry, lately."

You shook your head, tightening your hold on the strap of your bag.

"I'm fine, Marinette."

Her eyes spoke more than her smile did. She didn't believe you. You looked down as Marinette offered, a small smile on her face.

"Well, if you ever need anything, you can call me. What are you actually gonna do for Heroes Day?"

You shrugged, running a hand through your hair.

"I don't know. I was thinking about watching the parade. You think the people are gonna honor all the heroes?"

She beamed at you.

"Of course! Paris needs every hero it can get, so I'm sure we'll see all the new heroes being honored."

You were quiet for a moment before asking, dreading the answer.

"You think they'll honor Hellhound too? She hasn't been around lately...you think something happened to her?"

You already knew the answer, but it seemed Marinette hadn't been ready for that question. Marinette answered, smiling.

"I'm sure they'll have a float or big balloon for Hellhound! She's pretty cool."

You smiled slightly before pointing out.

"Well, I need to get home. Thanks for the talk, Marinette. I promise I'm fine. I'll see you later."

She waved and you brushed past her, feeling a frown crawl upon your face. She was too sweet; too pure. You shouldn't be hanging out with her. Walking out, you spied Adrien and Nino, the two boys giving you a friendly wave, concern in their own eyes. You were so tired. You were so tired of everyone thinking there was something wrong with you. Why couldn't they just mind their own business? Waving back, you walked out and down the street, huffing. Jaxx flew up beside you, hiding beneath the collar of your vest.

"You should be careful. Any more negativity, and you pose the threat of being akumatized."

"Jaxx, I'm  _fine_. I'm working on it, okay?"

A painful sensation in your chest had you growling in pain, your hand coming to clutch your chest. Jaxx widened his eyes and disagreed.

"We should go to Master Fu. It seems the miraculous is getting stronger. Any more, and you'll be taken over."

You hissed, eyes turning red from how angry you were getting.

"Jaxx, if you say one more word, I'm gonna throw you into the sewers and let you find your own way home. I told you, I am fine. Stop nagging me!"

He huffed before staying quiet, snuggling into the collar of the vest. You felt terrible. Sighing, you whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jaxx. Every single day, this thing eats more and more of me. I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid. What if there's another incident like what happened with Ladybug."

Jaxx shook his head, gently brushing his furry tail against your cheek comfortingly.

"There's no need to be afraid, (Y/n). The more you fear it, the more power you give it. You don't accept what you are nor who you are. Being Hellhound isn't an evil thing. In fact, you have the ability to turn that anger into something positive, like courage. You won't hurt anybody, (Y/n). I believe in that human heart of yours."

You smiled softly.

"Thanks, Jaxx."

He nodded and you walked into your house, shoulders slumping at the silence. Of course, your parents weren't home. They were never home. Being millionaires, they had a profession to keep up. Why couldn't they just run a hospital within Paris? Why did they have to be travelling doctors? Weren't they in Mexico right now? You muttered.

"I hate this house."

Falling face first into your bed, you groaned slightly and turned onto your back. Staring up at the band poster on your ceiling, you muttered tiredly.

"The parade starts at around 12 o'clock. It's 11:00 am. I got about thirty minutes."

Jaxx curled up on your chest, and quickly, you decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

Sighing, you stretched, wondering why you were so sore. Looking over at the clock, you gasped. It was 11:55am! The parade was going to start in five minutes! Shooting up, Jaxx let out a scream as he fell onto the bed.

"Get up, Jaxx! We're gonna be late for the parade!"

He groaned, complaining.

"Can't we just skip it? I still haven't had any cherries!"

Placing your hands on your hips, you gave the kwami a look.

"Okay, you greedy shit. Here."

Opening a can of cherry pie filling, You were disgusted to watch Jaxx simply dive in, the filling disappearing fast.

"You're so gross, and you are  _not_  going into my pocket covered in that crap."

Jaxx popped up, his tongue licking the filling off of his face.

"Don't worry, I'll wipe it all off in the sink!"

True to his word, the kwami phased through the wall and into the bathroom. A moment later, he phased back, wet and puffy, but clean. Taking a hand towel, you dried him off, Jaxx laughing as you rubbed the towel back and forth as fast as you could. Smiling, he floated up and cheered.

"Let's go!"

Nodding, you ran out of the door, almost too fast for a normal girl. Running to the parade, you panted and stood up, stretching your sore muscles. Music was playing, and there were large balloons of the heroes floating over the street. Ladybug was first, then Chat Noir, then the rest of the heroes. However, your heart dropped when you didn't see a Hellhound balloon. Did Paris not think you were good enough? Did they think you were too dangerous, just like you thought? Jaxx looked up at you with sad and worried eyes, but you paid no mind. You muttered, walking away with your hands in your pockets and back to the school.

"I should have known."

Walking back into the school, you sighed and rubbed the back of your neck. However, the feeling of danger made your hair stand on end, and you looked up. People were gathered around phones, looking scared.

"What's...what's going on?"

You approached Juleka and Rose, asking.

"What's going on, guys?"

Rose's lip quivered before she showed you the phone. Your eyes widened. Ladybug and Chat Noir were on top of the balloons back at the parade, Ladybug looking completely different. She was fighting Chat Noir, and you whispered.

"This isn't possible...!"

Chat Noir activated his cataclysm, but Ladybug deflected it, making Chat hit his own chest. You yelled out, eyes wide.

"Chat!"

He turned to dust, and you backed away from the phone. There was no way that was Ladybug. Ladybug was too pure; too nice to be akumatized. You watched as Marinette and Adrien walked up, looking concerned as they asked.

"What's going on?"

Rose showed them the phone as the news reporter exclaimed.

"Chat Noir defeated! Ladybug in the clutches of the terrible Hawkmoth! This is Paris' worst nightmare!"

Adrien and Marinette gasped, and Jagged Stone came onto the sceen, exclaiming.

"Ladybug defeated? Nothing will ever be rock n roll again!"

You tuned it out, exclaiming angrily.

"There's no fucking way!"

Clutching your head, you could feel the hysteria and bloodlust rising. There was no way that was Ladybug. Ladybug would never hurt Chat Noir, no matter how annoying he was. You turned when you could hear screams coming from the phone, watching as akumas flocked the people. Your eyes widened.

"Oh god. This is so bad. This is so bad! What do we do?"

Everyone began to scream as the akumas began to flood the school. You growled, muttering to yourself.

"Ain't no little akuma gonna get me."

Everyone began to get akumatized, and you grabbed a broom, snarling as you began to swing.

"Alright, you little shits! You want a victim? Come and get me!"

You began to kill the akumas, squashing them beneath the broom and under your feet. You could hear Juleka freaking out, and Marinette called.

"Don't let fear control you, Juleka!"

Juleka kept her eyes closed, calming down the best she could, and you ran to her, swinging at the akuma that flocked near her. With every akuma that you killed, the anger grew. You could tell the akuma were becoming attracted towards you anger, and you became worried. Ms. Bustier exclaimed.

"Remember! There's a hero in all of us!"

Mr. Damocles added.

"As long as we show we are not scared! Hoo-Hoo!"

Fear? What did you fear? Nothing. You feared nothing! Marinette called to you, her blue eyes wide.

"(Y/n)! You're getting too angry! You're going to get akumatized!"

"I know what the fuck I'm doing!"

You snarled back. However, in the calm part of your mind, you knew that Marinette was right. What could you do to avoid getting akumatized, but also dissipate the anger? You growled before taking a deep breath, closing your eyes. Calm down.

_Calm down._

Ladybug's screaming voice suddenly rang through your head, and you gasped, dropping the broom. Clutching your head, you growled.

"Stop it. Stop it! It was an accident! An accident!"

You could hear the faint sound of your name being called, and your eye opened slightly, spying the akuma flying for you. Refusing to be taken, you closed your eyes and whispered.

"It was an accident. You lost control, that's all. It's okay, Hellhound. It's okay."

The akuma went away, and you bit your lip. This was so bad. If you lost control even a little bit, there was no way you would survive. Running off into a supply closet, you bit your lip and whispered to Jaxx.

"There's no way I'm gonna make it. If I lose control, I'll be akumatized...and I might kill a lot of people."

"You're not going to lose control. You have a very strong soul, and you care too much about people. What happened with Ladybug wasn't your fault. The demonic nature of the miraculous can be too much to handle at times. You didn't try to kill her because you wanted to, you were just scared."

You shook your head, holding your arms around your knees as you brought them to your chest.

"But that's the thing. These things feed off of fear, and I'm scared, Jaxx. I'm scared of what I'm going to do while in the form of Hellhound. If Chat Noir hadn't tackled me, I would have killed Ladybug."

Jaxx shook his head before placing his paws on your chin, holding it up so you could look at him.

"You should know that Ladybug is a very forgiving person. She forgave Lila, even after Lila hurt her and lied."

You growled at the mention of Lila.

"Lila is the last person that deserves Ladybug's kindness. She's jealous of Ladybug because all of the attention is on her. She doesn't deserve to even be near her!"

The sound of plastic breaking made you pause, and you looked down to see a scrub brush broken into pieces, the bristles falling to the floor. You shook your head, muttering.

"I should give this miraculous back to Master Fu. I'm the wrong person for this."

"You were chosen for a reason, (Y/n). Master Fu saw something special within you. You can't fight destiny."

You replied back stubbornly.

"But I can sure as hell change it."

Jaxx growled in annoyance before sitting atop your knee.

"So, what are you going to do? Just sit here and wallow in your self pity while countless citizens get akumatized?"

You replied back.

"Yep."

Jaxx huffed before crossing his arms, bouncing up and down on his tail as if he was Tigger from _Winnie the Pooh_. You had to have been sitting there for no more than twenty minutes when Jaxx gasped. You looked up, raising an eyebrow, and he informed you.

"The other heroes have been activated. We should go help them."

The memory of Hellhound not being featured at the parade made you shake your head.

"I'm pretty sure they have everything covered. Besides, I'm too dangerous to go out there."

Jaxx was quiet before he replied.

"Maybe they need dangerous. You're the strongest of them all. They need your strength. They need your disregard. They need Hellhound."

You stared at Jaxx and whispered.

"Do you...do you really think I can do this?"

"You've done it before. You can do it again."

You bit your lip before you stood up.

"Let's access the situation to see if they really need my help."

You stood up, Jaxx flying into your vest, and you took a deep breath. Calm down.

_Calm down._

You began to run. Running like you had never done before, you reached the fight quicker than an ice skater. You widened your eyes as you hid behind a building. Akuma were everywhere, the villains fighting the heroes with everything they had. You accessed.

"The akuma are too much for Ladybug and the others. If they don't watch their backs, the villains are gonna get to them."

Jaxx gasped and pointed out.

"Look! It's Dark Cupid!"

You watched as he shot Rena Rouge, your eyes widening.

"Oh no. This isn't good! Hawk Moth must be using him to make everyone easy targets for the akuma!"

Jaxx floated up to you, pleading.

"You have to help them, (Y/n). You're practically immune to the akuma, especially if you absorb them. Your miraculous is already too evil to be akumatized. You're the safest person out there right now, and they need your help!"

One by one, the other heroes became akumatized, and you clenched your fists, staring down at the ground. Your heart was pounding, and you were scared. Could you really do this? Could you risk the lives of others just to be Hellhound again?

_'The more you fear it, the more power you give it. You don't accept what you are nor who you are. Being Hellhound isn't an evil thing. In fact, you have the ability to turn that anger into something positive, like courage. '_

Your eyes opened slowly, your tense body relaxing. Courage. Was that really the way to stop the monster inside of you growing? By accepting what you were and having confidence and courage that you could win? You bit your lip before exclaiming.

"Jaxx, Let's Prowl!"

Red and Black light surrounded your body as Jaxx got sucked into the miraculous. Flicking your wrists, your claws grew, and you dragged your claws up your skin, allowing your suit to grow upon your arms. You wiped your hands across your head, black wolf ears appearing, and you popped your hip out, your tail flicking out. Dragging your hands down your face, allowing your two-part mask to drag down your eyes like upside down rain-drops. You then wiped your hands down your body, your suit growing until it reached your ankles, leaving your clawed feet bare. Your suit was ripped in the middle, looking as if there were bandages criss-crossing your stomach and torso, as well as your arms. Black tribal tattoos began to imprint themselves onto your skin, pulsing with dark energy and shadows. The shadows filtered out of the tribal designs as if the tattoos were voids, smoking up and growing red dots for eyes.

 _'We missed you,'_  they whispered.

You had missed them too.

Finally, you ran your hands over your head, your hair growing out and blackening at the ends. Your hair was wild, looking wind-swept, and you enjoyed the animal look it gave you. It made you look undomesticated; rabid;  _untamed_. The tattoos reached from your neck to your fingertips and toes, leaving no skin to be bare. You felt like you were something out of a legend. You felt good.

"Feels good to be back. Let's go do something dangerous."

Running on all fours, you skidded to a stop and called out, Ladybug and Chat Noir spinning their gazes to you in awe.

"Hey!"

You grinned, placing your hands on your hips.

"Let's raise a little hell, shall we?"

Ladybug called out with a smile.

"Hellhound!"

"Long time no see, Hound."

You smirked, showing your sharp canines. As the villains began to attack, your eyes widened and your smile grew as you flexed your claws.

"Let's have some fun!"

Immediately, you began to fight. Kicking, scratching, and snapping your teeth, you were ferocious. You turned to Ladybug and Chat Noir as they fought back-to-back, and growled. They were being surrounded, and you kicked Despair Bear away before running to them. You exclaimed, grabbing Queen Wasp by the feet and slamming her into a couple of the other villains.

"You two need to get out of here, now! I'll hold them off for as long as I can, and then I'll follow you!"

Ladybug nodded before saying.

"Chat, your cataclysm! Beneath us!"

They disappeared into the ground, and you threw Queen Wasp away.

"Alright, ya filthy animals. Let's dance."

One by one they began to attack you, and you growled. Looking up at Dark Cupid, you stated.

"I've had enough of you! Arcane Fang!"

Slashing your claws in an X formation, black light flashed at the flying man, capturing him in a sticky, black tar trap. Dodging a blast from Maledikator, you bared your teeth at Animan, who had transformed into a bird. He flew down at you, but you grabbed his wings and flung him into Rina Rage. You slowly began to feel panic. You weren't going to be able to take on all of these akumatized villains. God, you wish you could disappear into the hole as well.

Disappear.

You widened your eyes and then smirked. Things were about to get pretty nasty.

"Y'all are in for such a...evil surprise."

Slamming your fists down onto the ground, you called upon your secret power.

"Cry of the Wolf!"

Immediately, you were engulfed in your shadows, changing shape and becoming one with nature and the supernatural. Your body was painfully popping and dislocating, bones changing shape and rearranging, and when you were finished, you were frightful. A large black wolf with a coat of shadows instead of fur, you were truly a demonic sight to behold. Your eyes were a glowing red, the glow brighter than the red the villains wore. Grinning, you said telepathically.

_'Catch you on the hell side, losers!'_

Disappearing into the ground, you ran through the sewer system, following the scents of Chat Noir and Ladybug. God, the stench was horrible down here. Screeching to a stop in front of Ladybug, who screamed and got ready to attack, you told her.

_'it's me! It's me! I'm just...in a different form._ _I'm pretty sure they're going to catch up, but I managed to hold them off for a while. I don't know how much longer I can go on for...but it's hard to not try to...to...'_

_Rip them apart._

Ladybug paused, asking.

"You...you upgraded?"

_'Not quite. This is a secret power of the Hellhound Miraculous. I've never used it in front of you and Chat because of how dangerous I can be in this form...constantly wanting to kill everyone is a hard thought to fight with, especially when I'm focusing on other villains. I'll tell you more about it later.'_

Ladybug smiled thoughtfully at you before patting your head, even though her hand went straight through as if you were a ghost.

"Thank you, Hellhound. It's great to have you back."

You were surprised, but you warned her.

_'You're about to transform. I'll keep watch, and I promise not to look.'_

You ran to the entrance of the tunnel, keeping watch. You could hear the villains, and the sound of Animan's growling, but you were sure that it would be enough time for Ladybug and Chat to gear up again. One of the fangs on your miraculous began to flicker from black to white, signaling that you had lost some time. Growling in worry, you stared down the tunnel before Ladybug exclaimed.

"Hellhound! Come on!"

You turned, looking down the tunnel, and you paled when you realized that they had jumped off. Looking back, you could see the villains turn the corner, and you booked it.

'Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it! It's like a water slide just without the slide!'

You jumped down and howled in fear as you dropped. Wait a minute, what the fuck were you freaking out for? You were practically Danny Phantom! Using the aid of your shadows, you flew through the water, slowing when you noticed Siren at one end of the tunnel. Chat Noir looked down at you and asked.

"You can breathe underwater?"

 _'I'm practically Danny Phantom, Chat. What_ can't  _I do?'_

He grinned before they began to battle Siren and Animan. Once they were defeated, you all began to reach for the river. However, before you could reach the bridge, ice began to form in the water and you cussed.

_'Oh shit. Okay, let's roll, guys!'_

Shooting up out of the water, you watched as it froze beneath you. If you could, you would have broken a sweat. Staying in the air, you watched us Ladybug and Chat Noir downgraded, back into their usual forms. The sound of a sword hitting ice caught your attention, and you widened your eyes.

"No more escaping for you, knaves! Down with the enemy!"

Ladybug blanched before suggesting.

"I suggest we take a detour."

Chat nodded and agreed.

"I couldn't agree more, milady!"

_'Yeah, let's skidaddle!'_

The three of you began to flee, your shadows shooting you through the air and dodging the attacks launched by the villains. Turning right, the three of you gasped when you noticed a barricade. Jumping over, you were surprised to see citizens of Paris awaiting for battle. Nora, Alya's big sister, raised a flag as she climbed onto the barricade. She paraded.

"Parisians, we can be heroes! Just for one day!"

You heard behind you.

"What? A revolution? Charge!"

You couldn't help but snicker inwardly. Ladybug and Chat greeted Marinette's aunt and Alya's mother, Alya's mother explaining that they would hold them back. You blinked. They were so courageous...moreso than you were before. They didn't even have miraculouses...yet they were ready to put their safety in jeopardy. Yet you had wanted to hide in a supply closet until it was all over. Were you really a hero? Or just some face hiding behind a mask? Shaking your head, you ran after Ladybug and Chat Noir. As you three ran after the Eiffel Tower where Hawk Moth was being held, you could see two of the bigger villains awaiting you. Ladybug instructed.

"You two take care of the ice cream man!"

"With pleasure! All this fighting's made me hungry!"

You muttered to him, unamused with his joke.

_'You're always hungry, Chat.'_

He laughed before the two of you began to run at the large snowman. As the two of you jumped, the villain raised his arms, and the two hit each other, effectively trapping each other. You laughed lightly.

_'Clever, Ladybug.'_

She grinned before she focused on Hawk Moth. You suggested to Ladybug, taking a detour and flying to the side of the platform.

_'You guys distract him, and I'll sneak behind him. Maybe I can get a hit in and immobilize him!'_

"Great idea!"

The two heroes landed on the platform Hawk Moth was standing on, and you disappeared into the structure, watching from above as you began to sneak behind him. Ladybug declared.

"It's down to the three of us, Hawk Moth!"

Chat Noir activated his cataclysm as Ladybug activated her lucky charm, but you couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. Your eyes widened when you saw the lucky charm was a miraculous box, and she said.

It's a sign, Hawk Moth. A sign that your Miraculous will end up in this box!"

You paused, frowning deeply as Hawk Moth began to speak. What was that you were picking up?

"Are you sure you're not making a serious mistake? How do you know the wish I was planning to make with your miraculous wouldn't be beneficial to everyone?"

Ladybug replied, unimpressed.

"If you were to make a wish, there'd be a price to pay. Why don't you tell us your wish, Hawk Moth?"

Hawk Moth chuckled before saying ominously.

"Give me your miraculous and you'll find out."

That was when you heard it. As Hawk Moth spoke, you picked up the scent of perfume and anger, and you could hear an underlying voice coming from somewhere else. Was that...Lila's voice?

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid to use these powers. Since you are so good, why did you never bother to change the world for the better?"

Ladybug declared.

"We are changing the world for the better every day by our actions, not just by wishing it or at the expense of innocent citizens!"

Chat Noir added, not believing a single word Hawk Moth said.

"Whatever your wish, it can only be evil, judging by all the havoc you wreak!"

They began to walk towards Hawk Moth, and your skin began to crawl. Your shadows whispered.

_'There is no evil within this vessel before you, Hellhound. There is nothing at all.'_

Ladybug held out the box and offered.

"It's not too late. You can fight for good, with us."

Widening your eyes, you exclaimed, shooting up from the structure and in front of the fake.

_'Don't! It's a trap!'_

However, at that moment, Ladybug spied the real Hawk Moth behind her from the reflection of the box and turned. Pushing Chat Noir aside, she dodged the arrow shot by Dark Cupid, bits of tar stuck on his uniform and wings, but you were not so lucky. The arrow, being filled with dark energy, hit your side. Absorbing the darkness, Ladybug and Chat Noir gasped.

"Hellhound!"

You snarled, red eyes widening as a searing pain ran through your body. Hatred. So much hatred! You keened and fell to the ground, kicking. It hurt so much, but it also filled you with so much darkness. Your teeth became bared as you tried to fight it.

"Fight it, Hellhound! Don't let it take over you!"

Danger. So much danger and bloodlust.

Calm down.

Calm down, Hellhound.

Calm down, (Y/n).

_Calm down._

Slowly, you stood up, watching as Hawk Moth overpowered the duo. Weak beings.

No. They were strong. They were good. They were better...better than you in every way, but they were good. Their hearts were pure, and they always looked out for you when you needed it. You needed to do the same.

_'Ignore the hatred, Hellhound. It isn't real. It's all in your head. You love those two idiots, no matter how much you wished you didn't.'_

Another fang turned white, and you cussed once more. Looking up, you watched as Hawk Moth began to approach the two.

"You're never going to win, not today or any other day! You're still so green, young superheros. You can't even stay transformed after you've used your powers!"

You snarled, reverting back to your human form and you stated, standing between Hawk Moth and the fallen heroes.

"You shut your dirty mouth, Hawk Moth! The only person who is never going to win today or any other day is you!"

At that moment, Carapace's shell hit Hawk Moth in the chest, and you widened your eyes. Looking to the side, you saw Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee all normal once again. Rena grinned.

"Need a hand?"

Ladybug created a net around the Eiffel and grinned.

"You're caught in our net, Hawk Moth! You're not going anywhere!"

Chloe dropped down, calling upon her ability and exclaimed.

"I'll paralyze him! Then he'll be all yours, Ladybug!"

You rolled your eyes before getting into a fighting stance, the dark thoughts never leaving you.

_'What a suck-up. If only she was...no, no. Don't think like that. Get a grip, Hellhound. Calm down.'_

As you all began to approach him, he fell to his knees. You paused. What was going on? Smelling birds, you froze when a large creature suddenly appeared. Flapping its wings, you were unable to keep your feet on the ground and fell back. Your claws scraped across the ice, and you held on for dear life as you shielded your face from the wind. Ladybug went to attack it, but it disappeared in a cloud of purple dust. A feather escaped from Hawk Moth's broken cane, and Ladybug gasped.

"The second miraculous that Master Fu lost was-"

"-A peacock!"

Chat Noir finished. Queen Bee called out.

"Ladybug! Hawk Moth!"

Everyone ran towards the edge of the platform, but you stayed behind, falling to your knees and grasping your head.

 _'Blood, blood, blood,'_  your infected shadows chanted.  _'we want blood.'_

_'Shut up. Stop it. None of this is real! You shouldn't still be like this! Hawk Moth is gone!'_

Oblivious to your suffering, Chat Noir suspected to the others.

"He must have escaped when that monster appeared."

Ladybug shook her head.

"Hawk Moth is no longer working alone. He had help from the owner of the peacock miraculous."

Queen Bee handed the staff to Ladybug, and Ladybug supposed.

"This should help us track him."

_'No mercy. No mercy to anybody.'_

The taunting red eyes of the shadows around you gleamed with malicious intent, and you wondered if this was the work of your own miraculous, not because of Dark Cupid's arrow. You snarled back.

_'You guys better pipe down before I throw you into the sewers! I'll kill each and every one of you!'_

_'We will never leave. Never leave, Hellhound. Never.'_

Time seemed to stop, and you looked down, watching the shadows cover your fingers. You were losing control. Calm down.

_Calm down._

Taking deep breaths, you didn't realize that Ladybug had used her miraculous ladybug until the ground beneath you didn't feel cold anymore. A hand on your shoulder and back made you pause, and Ladybug asked you.

"Hellhound, are you alright?"

You looked at her throat.

_Teeth sinking in, skin tearing as she tries to scream, blood dripping-_

You shook your head and whispered.

"I think the arrow DC shot at me...it triggered the darkness. They're so loud, Ladybug. I'm gonna lose control!"

She smiled at you comfortingly.

"No, you're not. You're stronger than those voices in your head, Hellhound. Just calm down, Hound. You'll be alright."

Calm down.

_Calm down._

You took a couple deep breaths before standing up on shaking legs. Chat Noir kept his hand on your back, asking.

"Can you stand on your own?"

The warmth of his hand felt nice, and you asked with a small smile.

"Would you be mad if I lied and said no?"

Chat laughed, and Ladybug grinned.

"Alright, guys! We're about to detransform. Let's hit the road."

You all nodded, and Chat Noir stayed behind with you, saying after a moment.

"You know...you're not as bad as you think you are. Everybody loses control sometimes, Hound. Don't let the fear of losing control take away your ability to be a hero. You're not evil...at least, not to me."

You stared at him in awe, and Chat added, patting your back.

"In fact, I think you should come back...I miss seeing you kick butt, and I'm sure Ladybug misses it too. Besides, who's gonna be the one to tell better jokes?"

You let out a laugh through your nose, looking down. You murmured.

"Thanks, Chat. I'll think about it."

He hugged you before running off with Queen Bee, and you held your arms around yourself. When was the last time you hugged someone?

"Sleep, Jaxx."

You detransformed, and Jaxx stretched.

"That was definitely eventful!"

You nodded before sighing, smiling.

"Yeah. We may not have beat Hawk Moth...but it still feels like a win to me."

You felt the phantom warmth of Chat's hug and smiled, Jaxx grinning.

"You so like him!"

You gasped and yelled, pointing a finger at Jaxx.

"The fuck I do! You listen to me, you little shit!"

* * *

Walking up to the picnic, you looked down at your pastries. You weren't really a baker, but you hoped that the recipe you had found online was good. Everyone turned, freezing at your appearance, and you blushed, looking down.

"I..I, um...found out about the picnic."

Looking at the pastries in your hand, you held them out to Marinette, blushing deeper in embarrassment.

"Here. I made these. They're no Dupain-Cheng pastry, but I hope they're just as good."

Marinette smiled and got up, grabbing one. Taking a bite, she smiled widely.

"They're delicious! Thanks, (Y/n)!"

You clenched your jaw, sparing a look at Chloe. Feeling a reasurring poke to your stomach, you blushed harder before taking a deep breath.

"Also, I'm really sorry about earlier today in class, Chloe."

Everyone seemed to choke on their food or breath, surprised that you had apologized. You clenched your fists as you struggled.

"I...I never should have said those things. Granted, you really do piss me off with how insensitive you can be, but it doesn't make it right to threaten you. Today is supposed to be Heroes Day...and that wasn't really heroic of me. I know you're not going to forgive me, but I still need to say that I'm sorry. I already have this deep anger eating me up inside. I don't need shame or guilt to either."

Everyone was frozen, waiting for Chloe's response. She just turned her head away and replied.

"Apology accepted, but if it happens again, I'm so getting Daddy to kick you out of Paris."

Your teeth grit and flames seemed to eat you up.

"Just. Fine."

Everyone smiled before going back to conversing, and you wondered if you should leave, just to relieve the tension. Marinette stood up, pulling you aside, and she complimented.

"That was really heroic of you to do, (Y/n). I know you struggle a lot with your anger, but that was the calmest I've ever seen you...as well as the nicest. Granted, you're no Chloe Bourgeois when it comes to being mean, but you can still be...cut-throat with everyone as well."

You felt your shoulders slump, and you murmured softly.

"I know. I can't tell you why, but this anger...this darkness within me...it's always ate me up like a monster chewing food. It's horrible, and sometimes, I can't control it. It makes me fear that I might hurt someone."

Marinette's eyes widened, and you wondered if it was something you said. She paused before shaking her head, smiling and placing a hand on your shoulder.

"You're not. You're stronger than those voices in your head, (Y/n). Anger is such a hard thing to deal with, especially when you don't know why you're angry. Just calm down, and take a couple breaths. You're going to be alright. Remember what I told you: You can always count on me if you need someone to be there to help you through. Maybe we can even do yoga!"

Alya piped in, giving finger guns.

"That sounds like fun! We should have a girls night!"

The girls agreed, and you blushed, looking away. Nino and Adrien smiled at each other before smiling at you, and Adrien offered.

"Maybe you can take fencing classes with me, just so you can let off some of that steam every once in a while."

Nino nodded, suggesting.

"And maybe we can all have a party so you can dance off the anger too!"

Everyone began to pipe in with ideas, and you blinked. They were all so ready to help you overcome this anger...but would it work? This darkness was supernatural, and probably of Satan's himself. Could they really take it all away? You smiled lightly before agreeing.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. When do we start?"


End file.
